Cats and oranges
by Domino2
Summary: Elizabeth Thomson Is pretty much a normal girl, until she meets a handsome pale boy in the middle of the night, and decides to spice her life up a bit , and who thinks apples are better than oranges, not as bad as it sounds, Gregory- OC attempted humour.
1. Chapter 1-2

**HI **** this is my first fan fic, so I apologise if it isn't very good, I know Tony's sister kinda plot line has been done loads of times, but I like the idea, I'd love it if you could ****all comment and tell me what you think.**

**I don't own the Little vampire. **

**(Do you know that the actor that plays Rudolph also plays the Skipeo Thief lord!)**

* * *

How to love a Vampire

"Liz, Liz!"

I opened my eyes groggily.

"Eh Tony what is it?" I groaned.

"I had another nightmare" sniffed my brother. I silently lifted my covers up and he jumped gratefully into bed next to me

"Was it about vampires again?" I asked

"Yeah", he said nodding his blond head.

"Hmm." Ever since we've moved to Scotland Tony had been having nightmares about vampires, a bit weird really… Tony interrupted my brooding,

"Liz… Are you happy we moved to Scotland?"

"Sometimes, what about you" I can't say I had been that frilled when we'd first moved to Scotland, It was colder than America and everybody talked funny, but the countryside was nice and the house ( Or more like castle) we were living in was amazing, It was just both me and Tony missed are friends

Tony was silent for though minutes then sighed

"I'd like it more if it wasn't overrun with the un- dead"

I snorted

"We'll be the un-dead if we over sleep in the morning" I sighed, "Go to sleep we've got school in the morning."

"I'd rather be the un-dead" Tony grumbled then he turned over, a though minutes later I heard him snore quietly, A smiled slightly then pulled the cover's tighter around me and went back into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up to find Tony fast asleep drooling slightly on my pillow, 'Typical' I though smiling as I looked over at the alarm clock on my desk 6.30 I groaned and got up, stumbling over to my wardrobe and grabbing a pair of light blue faded jeans and a plain purple t shirt. And then walked quietly into the bathroom for a shower. After I'd dried my long blond hair and brushed my teeth I put my hair up into a massy bun, then got dressed and walked back into my room to find Tony still fast asleep the only thing that had changed was that he had somehow rapped the covers round him like a cocoon and was starched over the bed I laughed and took out a light purple chequered shirt and put it on over my t shirt and buttoned it half way up, Then I looked at the clock it was 7.20 'best get Tony up' I thought, walking over to the bed.

"Come on, I said loudly, "Get up!" then I proceeded to mercilessly open the curtains, Tony hissed slightly as the light hit his half-awake eyes.

"Come on you little vampire time to get up." Tony frowned and pulled the covers up over his head.

"Vampire's don't go out in the day light" Came his muffled voice from under the covers, I laughed

"Ah but even vampire's need to go to school" I pulled the covers away from over his head, Tony huffed and started to get out of my bed. Mum come into my room and smiled when she saw Tony.

"I wondered where you were," she said ruffling his already massy hair as he walked past, "another bad dream?" she asked turning to me seeing my nod she frowned slightly "The teachers at his school where telling me that he's talking in class saying that Scotland's overrun with vampires."

I shrugged

"Maybe he's just going through a phase he'll get out of it." I said smiling reassuringly.

"Hmm" mum said still not looking convinced

"Mum, what we having for breakfast," I heard Tony shout from next door, Mum laughed and walked out of my room, I walked over to my bedside table and unplugged my phone from its charger then clicked the off button on the wall, then rummaged around my sock draw until I found a pair of black socks, then after I'd put them on and put my phone into my black shoulder bag, and made my way down stairs, when I walked into the kitchen, Tony was already there he was digging into a big plate of pancakes,

"Do you want some pancakes hun" Mum asked

"No thanks Mum, I fancy toast" I said smiling and getting the bread out of the bread bin "Where's Dad?" I asked putting the bread in the toaster.

"He had to go to work early" Mum said sitting down next to Tony with a cup of coffee.

"Oh" I said getting my toast out of the toaster before it started burning and buttering it in chocolate spread.

"Dads always at work" Sighed Tony

""No he's not," Protested Mum, "He's just working hard to finish the golf course for Lord McAshton"

By this time I was sat down eating my toast, Mum looked at me as if she wanted me to say something, so I nodded my head in agreement one because to be honest I did kinda agree with Tony, I understand that the job brings more money in, but even so, Dad was spending a lot of time at that golf course. And second was the fact that my mouth was full of toast. Mum looked at the clock and jumped up surprised.

"Oh, I didn't see the time, come on you too, or where going to be late, I shoved my last piece of toast into my mouth and got up quickly, picking up my bag on the way to the door.

Tony got up more slowly. Mum already had Tony's bag so she rushed to the car, me and Tony following more slowly behind.

'Well wasn't that just a fabulous day' I thought sarcastically as I got into my mum's car, I mean usually if someone was going out of their way to annoy me I'd either tell them where to go or punch them across the face, but to my annoyance, the one person who had to try and make my life hell was the son of my dad's boss. I looked over at my mum, who was looking dejectedly out the window I frowned

"What's up?" I asked

"Tony got into a fight."

Surprised, I looked at my brother.

"Since when did you get into fights?" I asked, "I thought that was my job?"

Tony smiled slightly

"It's not a joking matter!" Mum snapped "As if fighting's not bad enough, but it had to be with your Dads bosses grandchildren!"

"Huh," I mumbled 'Obviously being spoilt brats must run in their bloodline' I thought moodily

"They started it!", Tony exclaimed seeing Mum was about to go into the, but you didn't have to fight back lecher mode he quickly continued (not that Tony needed to hear it, I'd never actually really hurt anybody, but I had been known to get into fights at school mainly because someone had been mean to one of my friends or about Tony) "I didn't fight, they pushed me over and throw my books all over the floor"

'What! Definitely spoilt brats, dead spoilt brats if I ever got hold of them,'

Mum obviously seeing the furious expression on my face quickly changed (For the moment, or until me and Tony where out the room, then she'd talk about it to dad) the subject.

"I and your Dad are going out tonight, so I've organised a baby sitter." Me and Tony groaned.

"Oh Mum why can't I baby sit?" I asked

"Yeah, that would be well cool and you wouldn't have to pay" exclaimed Tony

"Well I don't know about that." I said grinning.

"No, I just don't feel comfortable leaving you two on your own."

"What! Oh come on mum, I'd be careful and make sure Tony was in bed on time."

Mum scoffed

"I know you'd behave sweet heart but I and your Dad have talked about this and we'd both feel much more comfortable if there was a baby sitter there. And Liz there's more chance of cows flying then you putting Tony to bed on time." We'd pulled into our drive way at this point.

I scowled and turned to Tony shrugging.

"Sorry little bro I tried."

Tony huffed sadly

"Oh well maybe next time" he said.

"Not likely," I scoffed getting out of the car.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Liz the baby sitters here!" called mum from down stairs, I groaned

"Ok, coming!" I called and got up from my bed where I'd been reading, and made my way down stairs.

"You look nice" I said to Mum as I walked past, She was wearing a long close fitting sequined black dress.

"Thanks sweet heart" Mum said "Remember I want you in bed at 10.00pm" Dad hurried down the stairs.

"Come on Dottie or else we'll be late"

Mum smiled and walked over to the door "See you later sweetheart!" Mum said as she walked through the front door.

"See you later" I called

"Be good!" Joked dad before he shut the door behind him a though minutes later I heard the car pull away from the drive, I turned and smiled at the baby sitter, she was a tall women I wouldn't say she was thin but I wouldn't call her fat either she had on a plain jumper and a long skirt we talked for a while but I ended up going back upstairs, I wouldn't say she was boring, she just talked about things I wasn't interested in, I also beginning to find it difficult to understand what she was saying through her Scottish accent. I looked in on Tony as I walked past his door,

"What you drawing?" I asked walking farther into the room, Tony tuned and held up his drawing.

"Vampires, nice" I said nodding admiringly at his picture "Didn't know you where such a good drawer" I smiled slightly "I wish I could drew, how much do you charge for lessons?"

"At least £50"

"Hm, how much would you charge me?" Giving him my most charming smile as I jumped onto his bed.

"£60 pound"

"What!" I gasped "but I'm your sister!"

Tony shrugged.

"So?"

I laughed.

"Nice to know I'm appreciated Tone." I joked getting up to walk out the room.

"I try my best" Tony said, turning back to his drawing

I smiled as I walked out of his room.

Sighing I rolled over on my clean bed sheets to look out the window 'God I'm so bored' I thought, apart from me changing my bed I've been lying on my bed reading for the last though hours the baby sitter had checked in on me and Tony ages ago, it was a nice night it was a full moon, so it was pretty light outside. I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully, mum and dad wouldn't have to know I sneaked out, I mean it's not as if I'm going to be doing anything bad, I got off my bed and walked over to my window grabbing my camera as I walked past, When we'd first come here I made sure to pick a window with a balcony one because it would be nice if I wanted to sit outside for a while and two because I smiled as I opened the doors and walked out it makes it much more easier to snick out, I put the camera around my neck and walked other to the edge of the balcony it wasn't that high off the ground, I sat on the cool surface and pulled my legs over so they were hanging over the side, The third great thing I noticed about the balcony was that the wall next to the balcony had ridges in the rocks, so it looked like a bigger and a bit less safer version of a rock climbing wall, I grabbed hold of a stone and swung off the balcony and carefully made my way down. I smiled when I reached the bottom. 'Oh if only my parents could see me now' I thought sarcastically as I quietly made my way through the gate and started the short walk to the village. I only spent a short time there, I was conscious of the time and the fact that someone could see me and tell my parents, I took a though more pictures then started to make my way back, as I was walking a cloud went in front of the moon so what ones was a fairly light path was now pitch black, I could dimly see the lining of the bushes and most of the road, I sighed and kept on walking. As I was about half way up the road, I heard a rustling from the bushes I stepped back slightly, I wasn't unaware of the fact that it was in the middle off the night, and I was alone on a deserted contrary road, there was even more rustling from the bush and something black shot out I jumped back with a screech, the cloud that had been hiding the moon pulled away. I hesitantly walked closer to the black beast only to find to my surprise that what I'd thought or imaged was a big black snarling monster, was instead a very small black and white kitten, It meowed at me softly, 'Well that's strange' I thought looking around at the country road, the only house around here is my house, and it's way too far away for it to have worked off from the village, 'Some dicks abandoned it' I thought sadly as I slowly knelt down.

"Hello there. Come on, here kitty kitty," I said smiling incorrigibly at the cat. My thoughts were, if the cat come to me then it wasn't wild because if it was it wouldn't be used to human contact so it obviously wouldn't come up to me, But if it did come up to me then it must be used to human contact. The cat looked at me for a second then walked over I picked it up gently.

"Hello, there." I cooed stroking it gently, I looked around, well I defiantly couldn't leave it or it'll die, I stood debating I could go back into the village, but what good would that do it's in the middle of the night, I concluded that I'd just have to take it home, I unzipped my fleece and wrapped the cat up close to my chest to keep it warm and quickly continued walking down the lane, I looked behind me as bright light was coming up the lane 'What the hell?' I thought. On a whim I hurried of the road through a gap in the fence into a dark field, I looked back onto the road, a though minutes later a big truck drove by it had head lights on the top of the truck and around the sides, though the lights I could see a chubby greasy haired man, he seemed to be muttering to himself angrily.

'Weirdo' I thought, I waited a though more minutes and then went back to go walk onto the road, when I suddenly I heard a snap of twigs behind me, I swung road wildly and come face to face with a snarling pale boy. I gasped in surprise and jumped back, but tripped over a lump of grass, I fell back making sure I didn't hurt the cat as I did so,

"What the hell!" I gasped "Who are you?" I asked as a second thought. The boy above me stopped snarling and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked after a pause.

I scoffed.

"Oh well I don't know maybe the fact that it's the middle of the night and when I turn around there's this weird boy snarling at me, tends to make me wonder who the hell you are."

"You say hell a lot." He commented.

"Well I can think of a though other things I could say!" I spat, and started to get up, making sure I had hold of the cat, the boy just stood there looking at me.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

Not as if he sounded bothered.

"No!"

"Oh… why are you holding your stomach like that?"

"Well don't you ask a lot of questions?" I mocked.

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"Why should I, you don't answer any of mine."

He surprise, surprise didn't answer, just stood there staring at me; I resisted the urge to start messing with my hair to make sure it wasn't all other the place. I turned away from him and again went to walk back onto the road. But he quickly stepped into my way.

"Do you mind, I snapped "I want to get back onto the road"

"No, I don't mind, are you going to answer my question?"

I gaped at him.

"No!"

He smirked slightly and re-crossed his arms, I went to move past him but he stepped into my way, I moved again with the same result.

"Oh will you move out my way!" I went to push past him, But gasped and jumped back in surprise

"Oh my god, you're freezing cold!" I gasped, I looked at what he was wearing for the first time, luckily the moon was still out so I could see pretty well, what he was wearing, which was a black and yellow waste coat with a grey vest on underneath, he was also wearing a worn long grey coat, so why is he so cold? I only had on what I'd worn for school with a fleece over the top and I didn't feel that cold, a bit chilly maybe but what can you do? I frowned slightly, the boy didn't seem that bothered about my outburst he just stood there.

"Why are you so cold?" I couldn't help myself from asking, he just raised his eyebrows, and I sighed.

"Oh for god's sake, if I answer your question will you let me past?"

He seemed to think for a moment then nodded.

"Right, I'm holding my stomach because as I was walking home I found an abounded kitten" I snapped, and right on cue said kitten began to meow loudly "So I'm taking it home" I went to walk past, but he held out his arm

'Oh what now?' I thought, and turned to look at him "I answered your question, so let me passed!"

Instead of letting me passed he asked me another question

"Why?"

"Why, what?" I snapped

"Why are you taking it home?"

"Because if I didn't it would die, Now are you going to let me passed?"

He was still for a moment then moved out of my way, I didn't bother saying thank you he should have let me passed to begin with.

"Why where you in the field anyway?" he asked.

"You know, I've answered all your questions but you've answered none of mine." I started to walk along the road.

"So?" he asked walking along behind me.

"So, you should answer some of mine."

"Why?"

"Because it's only fair,"

"Oh" he didn't sound convinced.

"Ok" I said "I'll answer one of your questions if you answer one of mine"

He seemed to think it over.

"Ok" he said.

"Right…" I began to say

"So why where you in the field?" He interrupted.

"Hey I said rounding on him, "It's my turn to ask a question!"

He scowled but let me speak,

"So… Why were YOU in the field?" I asked, as he seemed so interested in knowing my reason I wanted to know his as well.

He paused for a moment I thought he wasn't going to answer, but then he hesitantly started speaking.

"I was hiding!"

"From who?" I asked.

"That's another question" he smirked.

I huffed in annoyance.

"What about you why were you in the field?"

"Well this weird man drove past in his truck, and… I don't know I just had this weird feeling, plus he looked like a right proper weirder he probably would have run me over"

"Hmm" was his only replay.

"Who were you hiding from?"

"Why so interested?"

"Why won't you tell me" I retorted.

He paused for a moment we were nearing my house by now.

I turned to look at him again but jumped back in surprise he was a lot closer then I'd expected.

"Because", he whispered leaning close into my face, my face began to feel unusually hot, "It's none of your business" then he moved away a blinked in surprise, "Oh and by the way" he said turning back round "You've got dirt on your arse!" I gasped and turned my head wiping my hands against my trousers, trying to get the dirt off, by the time I looked back up he was gone 'What! Where did he go?' I thought. After another though minutes, another thought accrued to me 'why was he looking at my arse?'

Making sure the cat was secure a climbed back up into my room, after rummaging around my room for a though minutes I found a nice sized box, and a spare blanket after putting the blanket snuggly in the box I then the box next to the still worm radiator so it should be warm. Then I snuck out down stairs into the kitchen and grabbed some ham, and two small red and white bowls from the cupboard then walked quietly back to my room, after I'd but the ham and one of the bowls in my room, I took the second one and filled it with water, then brought it back in for the cat, I picked it up and dipped my fingers in the water then held it up so the cat could lick the water off, I did this every though minutes then I moved onto the food. I'd watched on an animal rescue program that said that if your feeding a cat hasn't been fed for a while, which in this poor cat's cause was one of the problems, then your only supposed to feed them a bit of food every like fifteen minutes or else the cat will get ill, I wasn't too sure about the drink, I think you're supposed to let them have a bit for every five minutes or something, I did this for a while until I was sure the cat wasn't hungry or thirsty,' I'll take it to the vets tomorrow' I thought as I got undressed and put on my pyjamas.

Plus It would be nice to know what its sex is (Because it's so small you can't tell) I decided to put it in a cardboard box to sleep next to a radiator. Mainly because I was worried that I'd roll over and squish it, I smiled slightly as I got into bed, well tonight had has been eventful I thought, not only have I saved a cat but I also had the, I don't know misfortune? Of meeting the strangest boy I ever met, and I've met some strange people I mean, look at my look at my teachers at school 'mmm I don't know' I thought sleepily, I fell to sleep dreaming about a boy with razor sharp teeth.

**The scene with the cat is actually based to my cat, Barney, my step dad fo****und him one time when we were going home, so the cat in the story (If you keep reading) is ****based on ****a real cat **** Thanks for reading, please comment and tell me what you think. **

**Domino 2 **


	2. Chapter 3

**I don't own the little vampire. **

Chapter 3

As soon as I woke up I got out of bed and went to check on the cat, I picked it up gently, mainly to see whether it was still alive and because I figured that it would be hungry, it woke up and looked at me bleary eyed, I smiled and stroked it gently. I give it the left over ham from last night. Then looked at my alarm clock it was 5.30 in the morning if I was quick I'd be able to snick out the house before Mum got Tony up for school, plus I could say I found the cat on my way to the village, so that's my alibi . I put the cat back in the cardboard box, and grabbed a clean towel from the cupboard and walked into the bathroom, I decided to just wash my hair I mean it was quicker and It wasn't as if I was dirty even if I had fallen over last night, my thoughts strayed to the boy I had met 'who was he?' I sighed as I finished washing my hair and grabbed my towel and dried my hair. I couldn't be bothered with the hairdryer today so I just put it up in a ponytail to dry naturally. And walked quietly back into my room, I walked over to my wardrobe and decided to just wear jeans and a red top with a black shadow of an owl on it I gently picked up the cat then went to walk out the door, then sighed and walked back in again and picked up my phone from where I'd left it last night. I snuck down stairs just as Mum was getting up; ha timing, I giggled to myself as I rushed out the door.

Luckily for me and the cat, school had broken up early, so I didn't have to skip school to take the cat to the vets. The trip to the vets went quite well the cat was fine perfectly healthy, she (I found out it was a girl by the way) was about 6 weeks old, while she was getting injected with the usual stuff to stop her getting diseases, I went to the supermarket and brought some kitten food, and the special milk they have to drink. As I was queuing up a weird man walked into the shop, 'That's the weirdo from last night' I thought as I paid for my stuff, I looked him up and down he had on a black coat and well-worn trousers he was also wearing a weird necklace it looked as if something was missing from the middle, I thanked the lady and started to walk for the door, I was remerging in my bag trying to find my phone, when I bumped into somebody.

"Oh sorry" I gasped stepping back and come face to face with the weirdo.

"It's ok, just watch where you're going" he said gruffly

"Hey up,"

I groaned

"Lizzie's got a new boyfriend!"

I turned to look at the tall brown haired boy who at that moment of time was laughing with his friends.

"Grow up Harry!" I snapped.

"Oh… hit a nerve Liz? Bit too old for you isn't he? You must be desperate" he laughed.

I sighed and turned round and mumbled an embarrassed sorry to the man and started to walk away. As I was half way to the door I suddenly heard a yelp behind me, I turned round to see that the man had Harry by the scruff of the neck and was shaking him, speaking to him quietly whatever he was saying Harry was beginning to pale slightly.

"Do you know who I am" he shouted "My father is Lord McAshton and…"

"Oh I know who your father is!" The man interrupted, "I also know how unimpressed he'd be that his own son was going out of his way to embarrass somebody! Now I recommend that you watch your words when you're around people or you might find yourself finding a new home sooner then you expected"

I couldn't help but smile as I turned and made my way out the shop, maybe he's not as bad a weirdo as I thought.

"Hi Liz, where have you been?" Mum asked as I walked through the door.

"Just into town" I said "Hey mum you wouldn't believe what I found on my way into town!" I exclaimed putting the cat basket on the floor, and started taking off my trainers off at the door. Mum walked through the kitchen door and leaned on the door post.

"Oh?" she said

In answer I opened the cat basket the vets had kindly given me so I didn't have to carry her back in a cardboard box. Mum gasped in surprise

"I found her on the way to the village, some…" I stopped trying to find the right word that was right but not too rude "Idiot abandoned her."

"Oh," mum said picking up the cat and stroking her gently "Poor thing."

"Mmm" I looked around the kitchen "Where's Tone's?"

"He's gone golfing with your Dad." Mum said as she stroked the cat.

"Oh" I said taking the cat off Mum and walking into the kitchen, luckily I'd washed the small bowls I'd used yesterday and this morning so I took them back out the cupboard and opened the pouch with the kitten food in and put it down on the floor, the cat started to devour the food, then got the second bowl out and did the same with the milk.

"Did you take her to the vet's?" Mum asked

"Yeah, it's six weeks old and, a girl" I said smiling.

Mum smiled

"I take it you'll want to keep her?" Mum stated.

"Please Mum" I said "It would be unfair, to have somebody else abandon her!"

Mum paused she looked at the cat then at my seeing hopeful expression she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so long as it doesn't go to the toilet where it's not supposed too and it doesn't scratch anybody then it can stay"

"Yes!" I said bouncing up and down happily.

"What are you going to call her?" Mum asked, before I could answer I heard dad's car pulling up then the door opened and Tony rushed past and up the stairs. A though minutes later dad walked in

"What's with Tone?" I asked

"I don't know!" Shrugged Dad "We were playing golf and he wanted to know when the sun come down, then he said he wanted to be back before said time."

"Oh" I said picking up the cat and walking to the stairs.

"Hey, who's that?" Dad asked pointing at the cat

"Liz found her on her way to the village." Mum answered. As she began to prepare dinner

I quickly explained a VERY edited story of how I was walking into town and found her wondering on the road, I had then taken her to the vets because she was really thin and she looked as if she'd been on her own for a while, Dad was in full agreement that we should keep her. I walked up the stairs, to Tony's room; he was sat on his chest and the end of the bed looking miserably at the window.

"Hey Tone's what's up?"

"He's gone!"

I frowned

"Who's gone?" I asked.

"Rudolph

I raised by eyebrows

"I thought he only come out at Christmas?"

"No not Santa's Rudolph my friend Rudolph."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a friend called Rudolph, who is he, How come you've never told me about him?"

"I only met him last night."

"Last night! How did you meet him, you were in your room all last night weren't you?"

"Yeah! Well kinda" he looked at the door and looked at me carefully," promises you want tell mum and dad?"

I narrowed my eyes

"How did you meet him, you best not have snuck out last night."

Yes I know I snuck out but I'm fifteen and Tony's only ten.

"No I didn't sneak out, he flew in" Tony obviously seeing my confused look he exclaimed "He's a vampire!"

"A vampire?" I said raising my eye brows and looking at him in disbelieve.

"I know you wouldn't believe me" sniffed Tony.

"Well come on Tones, vampires, there not real!"

"They are real I've met one,"

"So you've said" I sighed. I looked at my brother's earnest look.

"Do you have any proof?" I asked

"Well, err no… but he said he's my friend, do you think he'd come back?"

I was going to say probably not and he'd probably been dreaming, but the look on my brother's face was so miserable face, I decided against it.

"Well… if he said you're his friend then he probably will. But Tony…" I said just as he began to smile hopefully "If he does come back, come get me, ok?"

Tony smiled widely.

"Ok"

"So you never told me how you met him."

"Well, I was playing vampires last night, and my window was open, so a small bat flew into my room and landed in the fire place then it turned into this boy, at first I thought he was going to eat me but he was too weak, He tried to fly out my window but ended up falling onto the floor outside, I'm surprised you didn't hear him" said Tony looking at me

I smiled slightly

"So I'm I, so then what happened?" I asked quickly, Tony not noticing my hurried change of subject continued talking.

"So he said he needed a cow,

"A cow?" I interrupted

"Yeah, I cow" Tony said, not noticing my eye brow raised look "So I took him to the farm down the road, where he mesmerized a cow and… well, he was hungry, Tony said uncomfortably.

"Right, ok I get the picture I said scrunching my face up slightly.

"So while Rudolph had been eating I went outside because I thought I was going to puck. I walked onto the road and this weird man in this truck with loads of lights tried to run me over"

Seeing my surprised look Tony smiled "But Rudolf saved me, he told me to close my eyes and then the next thing I know I was on dads blimp, then I told Rudolf what dude meant then he said that he would like to be my friend and then we played on the blimp for a while, then he took me flying! He told me that he and his family wanted to be human, and then we had to rush home because the babysitter rang Mum and Dad saying I wasn't there."

"Oh" was all I could think to say, I mean I know Tony had a great imagination, but even if he had dreamed it, how did he know about the man with the lights all over his car?

"Liz, Tony dinners ready!"

"Ok!" we both shouted

Tony got up from the chest then turned to look at me

"Promise you won't tell mum and dad!"

I thought for a minute then got up from where I'd been sitting next to Tony on the chest.

"Ok" I said ruffling his hair, "Come on, before dad eats all the food."

"Hey, who's that?" Tony asked obviously noticing the cat for the first time

"It's a kitten I found earlier on the way to the village I said as we walked to the door

"What's it called?"

"Don't know, haven't thought of a name yet."

"What about Mia"

"Na, she's lame."

"Buffy?"

"Eh, when have you seen Buffy?" I asked looking at him sternly, I know it's not really scary, but my brother has enough night mere's as it is, plus it does have a though… inappropriate scenes in it.

"Eh, I think mum's just called us again!" He ran down the stairs.

"Liz, Liz ", Tony was shaking me excitedly

"What, what" I said groggily.

"He came back!"

"What…who… oh yeah, ok I'm coming" I said, getting out of bed

"Come on" Tony said pulling me along

"All right, all right"

I walked into Tony's room and stopped a boy was stood next to Tony's desk, he looked about the same age as Tony he had brown hair and was really pale, he was wearing; I think a brown worn Victorian coat with a grey top underneath, with brown trousers. He was looking at me cautiously

"Err hi" I said lamely

"Hello."

"Are you going to take me flying again?" exclaimed Tony

"Not tonight Tony, I come about this", Rudolph picked up a picture off Tony's desk and held it up. It was a picture of a necklace with a big jewel in the middle.

"You can have it if you want" Tony said off headedly

"No I don't want the picture, where have you seen this?" Rudolph asked urgently

"I'll tell you, Tony said "If you take me flying again

"I frowned

"Tony if you know where it is then tell him! It's obviously important."

Tony looked at me.

"I will tell him… AFTER he's taken me flying, Rudolph sighed slightly, but began to smile at the hopeful look on my brother's face; he rolled his eyes and silently held out his hand. Tony looked at me

"Can Liz come?"

I sighed thoughtfully, to be honest I did want to go but looking at Rudolph I changed my mind; I was about half his size. And if, like Tony had said Rudolph and his family want to be humans then I doubt they'd hurt him, and Rudolph did save my brother's life, I believed my brother by now obviously, I think it was mainly because Rudolph was so pale and his teeth which if you looked carefully where more canine than normal.

"Na, I'll give it a miss tonight." Tony shrugged and walked to the window "But I want you back for 10.00pm, and come wake me up when you get back" I said, just in case, I watched as Rudolph smiled and walked towards the window, what could I do if Tony didn't come back?

"Ok" Tony said happily and grabbed hold of Rudolph's hand, the next thing I knew Tony was out the window and was hovering a though feet in the air 'oh yeah ok, Rudolph was defiantly a vampire' Tony waved as he flew away, I just stared.


	3. Chapter 4

**I don't own the little vampire **

Chapter 4

I looked over the kitchen table at Tony; he was looking determinedly through a book of crests. I remembered are conversation the night before after he'd returned from his fly with Rudolph, I'd been reading when he'd walked into my room, I sighed in relief when I saw him, all the time he'd been gone I'd been coming up with scenarios of what would happen if he didn't come back. What would I say to Mum and Dad? How would I know where to look for him, well, I'd look for a cemetery I suppose, and what would I do if he was a vampire. After I'd checked he was ok, he began to tell me about the stone of attomon, That, Tony told me excitedly is what's going to turn the vampire's human, and it's what he's been dreaming about since we'd moved here. Then Rudolph's parents had showed up, Tony described how Rudolph had to protect him because Gregory, Rudolph's elder brother who had tried to bite him and then Rudolph's dad had thought he was a spy, but thankfully was convinced otherwise by Rudolph and his mum. Then the weirdo who had tried to run Tony over and who had helped me in the supermarket before turned up, I was liking this guy less and less, he had tried to kill Rudolph's dad and had tried to attack my brother, thinking about it Rudolph's dad doesn't sound that bad, he might act a bit unpleasant but he cares for his family, what I don't get is instead of him just standing there why didn't he just take his family and run instead of telling them to run but just stood there himself, what was the point in that? (Pun not intended), if Tony hadn't intervened, he would have got skewered. I was pretty impressed with my brother, which I didn't hesitate to tell him. I mean Tony hadn't known Rudolph's family for that long, and even then they weren't very hospitable, but he'd still but his life in the line (Literally) to help them. Tony then described how he'd fallen into the Sackville-Bagg's lair, where he'd had a premonition after he'd touched Mr Sackville-Bagg's necklace, the mention of the necklace got my attention most of all for some reason. I'd quickly asked Tony to describe the necklace too me, It looked exactly like the one the weirdo had been wearing, I'd interrupted Tony while he'd been talking with a question of my own, what did the necklace do? Tony had expend that the Sackville Bagg's necklace turned them human but the other necklace sent them to hell, getting back to the vision Tony had described the women and the crest he had seen, hence the reason he was now sat looking intently through the book

Mum came in and told Tony it was time for school.

"Liz what are you up to today?"

"Well I was thinking of going into the village, to the library"

"Ok, mum said "I'll give you a lift if you want"

"Thanks" I said smiling, I'd planned to go after mum had taken Tony to school, but now was just as good. I got up and got my bag off the side and followed mum to the car

"Shot gun" me and Tony both said and ran for the front seat. Tony got there first

"Damm" I muttered getting into the back seat. After Mum had dropped Tony off at school, we drove into town

"Do you want a lift back?" mum asked

"Na, its ok I'll walk back

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I said getting out the car

"Ok, see you later."

"See ya, thanks for the lift." I said closing the door and stepping onto the path. I walked around for a while looking though the shops mainly clothes shops, I was just coming out of the sweet shop, when I saw the weirdo who was after Rudolph and his family he was coming out of the electrics store. I debated going in and asking the shop assistant what he brought but chose not to in the end, not only would it look weird, but also pointless, I mean it could have nothing to do with vampires at all, for all I know he could have bought a light bulb. But looking at him as he walked to his truck I doubted very much that it was just a light bulb. He must have known someone was watching him because he turned and looked at me, he put the bag he'd been carrying in his truck and walked over.

"I remember you, you where the girl that bumped into me in the store"

I smiled awkwardly

"Yeah, hi" I said smiling

"My names Rookery" he held out his hand

"Um, I'm Liz" I said taking his hand and shaking it quickly

"Tell me Liz, do you believe in vampires?"

I cringed inwardly

"No?" I said unsure of how to answer

"Well you should, dark things run amok at night, dark things that wouldn't feel bad at sinking their teeth into someone as young and pretty as yourself" He said bluntly

"Oh" was my rather lame response. I looked at his necklace it was old looking from what I could see there seemed to be no clasp, so it would have to be pulled other his head. I though kids where looking at his truck, a plan began to form in my mind

"What's that?"

I asked, pointing at the necklace

"This!" he said pointing at the necklace, is what will get rid of the vermin (By that I think he meant vampire's)

"Oh how, can I look at it" I asked hopefully he paused for a moment and looked at me cautiously; I looked him in the eye and tried to look as innocent as possible. He seemed to think for a moment then took the necklace off from around his neck. I looked other his shoulder at the kids, luckily I knew these kids from school they were trouble coursers. Rumours had gone around school that they had stolen a car once, and by the way they were looking at Rookery's truck they might do it again, the truck might look weird but the headlights alone would cost a pretty penny, god knows what else he's got in there.

"What's it made from?" I interrupted picking it up and looking at it carefully

"It's made from what was left of the comet that hit the earth."

"Oh" I said and looked over his shoulder, if Rookery had not been facing me would have laughed in glee, the kids had taken the bait and where now cautiously walking over to the car and where experimentally pulling at his headlights

"Hey", I said quickly, "I think those kids are trying to nick your headlights!"

Rookery had been so busy making sure I suddenly didn't do a runner that he hadn't noticed the kids, he frowned and looked over his shoulder, I quickly looked around there was a small alley to the left of me, luckily I know where it went, I often like to explore my surroundings and I was VERY good at remembering places,

"Hey!" he shouted at the kids and walked forward a though steps. 'Yes!' he'd let go off the chain, I took the chance and legged it, I quickly ran down the alley and like I expected I come to another high street I quickly chose the left path and ran down it I come to a low wall which I quickly faltered other, and ran quickly across the field I know that if I kept on running I'd come to a fence which if I went through and cut across the field, I'd find the path that led to the road to where my house was. I did this with ease; I stopped when I come to the road. This would be more difficult. I had to be careful that Rookery wouldn't just drive past; I doubted that I could come up with a good enough excuse of why I'd 'disappeared'. I peeked carefully through the fence and looked up and down the road. I was glad I'd worn my blue jeans and long sleeved top and boots made running across the field a lot easier, I sighed I could either take the road and risk Rookery or walk across the fields which would take longer to get home, I quickly chose the fields, call me a wimp but the idea of meeting Rookery on the roads was less appalling then getting a bit muddy and having to walk longer. I started to quickly make the long way home.

When I'd got in Mum, Dad and Tony where watching TV, I debated joining them but changed my mind, I was a bit muddy from the trip across the field and I couldn't be bothered to come up with the excuse of way I was so muddy, I'd talk to Tony when he come up later, I picked up Dianna as I walked past ( thought it suited the kitten quite well) and walked into my room, sighing as she decided to attack me and bite me playfully, hence reason I was wearing long sleeves, I know she was only playing but she didn't half have sharp clews. I chucked a toy at her to keep her occupied as I picked up some pyjama bottoms, there was no point me getting redressed again, and I was no way going back out again. I picked up a very un-matching long top and my other bath stuff and walked into the bathroom and took a much needed shower. After I'd got dressed and dried my hair, not bothering to use the hairdryer (Again) I put it up into a messy bun and looked at the scratches on my arms, 'well doesn't this look nice' I thought. I laughed lightly as I walked into my room and jumped onto my bed Dianna jumped onto my stomach and soon fell asleep, I smiled at how cute she looked, I looked around for my camera, and to my annoyance saw it at the other end of the room 'Damm' I thought 'Oh well, I'll get her next time'

I opened my eyes groggily 'What time is it?' I thought looking at the clock, it was 11pm 'oh hell' I rubbed my eyes and sat up and sighed must of fallen asleep; I frowned and got out of bed. Walking down stairs and stumbled into the kitchen. I'll have to give Tony the necklace tomorrow he'd be in bed now. I felt something brush against my legs Dianna looked at me

"What?" I asked the cat she meowed at me as if to say why did you wake me up and come down here? To show her annoyance she bit my feet gently I moved my feet out the way and walked to cupboards and got a drink of water. I opened the fridge; I smiled as Dianna jumped onto my shoulder. I began looking for the oranges I'd seen Mum put in earlier this week, what can I say I had a craving, in the end I lifted Dianna off with one hand, because she was going to fall off, to repay me for her rescue she started to bite my hand viciously, I sighed and looked at her

"If you don't stop biting me I'll bite your ear" I warned the cat, Dianna looked at me then wacked my face with her paw I laughed quietly and put her down and took two oranges out the fridge. I shut the fridge door and turned and come face to face with the boy I met in the field before, I screech and jumped back, tripping over Dianna as I did, so for the second time this week I feel on my arse. I looked up surprised

"What the hell, are you doing here" I almost screeched

"Liz" Tony said walking forward, I looked behind him to see Rudolph and three other people, one was a small blond haired girl in a dress the other two were a man and women, the man was very tall and was at the moment leaning quite heavily on the women, who was looking disapprovingly at the boy who was standing over me.

"Tony what are they doing here?" I asked

"Rookery found them!"

"So you brought them here?"

"Well yeah"

"Where are they going to sleep?" I asked, Tony smiled

"In the basement"

"The basement?"

"Yeah they needed somewhere dark and cool"

Before I could replay the lights flickered on upstairs. I looked at Tony and sighed

"Get them into the basement" Tony smiled gratefully at me and quickly led them to the basement. Gregory I assumed looked at me and grinned, whatever he was about to say was cut short when his mum grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him along. 'Wait What' I thought 'Why the hell is he wearing a collar?' I decided to wonder about that later. Mum turned the light on and walked into the kitchen, she looked far from happy.

"What is going on?" she gasped

"Eh, sorry mum I was getting a drink and Dianna tripped me up."

"Right, Mum said "Why didn't you turn the light on?"

I frowned

"That" I said "Is a very good idea"

Mums eyed narrowed "You Missy are in serious trouble!"

"What for tripping over Dianna?" I asked incredulously

"No, not for that, I was talking to Miss Pot in the post office today,"

'Oh this cannot be good' I thought. I looked at mum waiting for what was I'm sure not very good news, then I noticed something

"Mum I said before she could continue," Why have you got a golf club?"

"She… Mum paused for a moment then looked at the club "Oh I thought there was a burglar; stop trying to change the subject, Miss Pot told me that she saw you in the village Wednesday night."

"Is she sure it was me?" I asked.

Mum narrowed her eyes dangerously.

'Oh I am in deep trouble'

"You are grounded"

"What!" I gasped "But…"

"Don't 'BUT' me, you are grounded, and if you're not in your room in 30 minutes then you'll be in even deeper trouble."

I scoffed

"What do you think I'm going to do, snick out in my pyjamas?"

"30 minutes" Mum said and turned and walked out the kitchen. I waited until I heard her footsteps walking up the stairs then sighed, realizing I was still on the floor; I got up and picked up my oranges. 'Should I go down into the basement?' I thought. I stood there debating for a minute then huffed in annoyance and walked other to the basement door.

I carefully descended down the stairs, trying not to fall over 'AGAIN', I walked down the aisle made by the towering pile of boxes and looked around the corner. Tony was stood with Rudolph in the middle of the room, Gregory was standing with his back to them looking at a strew box, The girl Anna I think her name was, was standing next to Tony, I smiled I think Tony had an admirer. Tony turned to look at me and grinned

"Ha, you're grounded" he said giggling

I rolled my eyes.

"You heard all that then huh."

"What's grounded?" Rudolph asked

"Grounded is when you've gone something wrong and you're not allowed to go outside anywhere or you want."

"Hmm", Rudolph looked at Gregory "So does that mean Gregory's grounded?" he asked his Mum

"Yes dear", Miss Sackville-Bagg's said, Gregory scowled

"What did you do?" I asked amused

"I bite someone."

"Oh" I said all amusement going out the window at that point "Why?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Why do you never answer them?" I retorted

"I know who the crest belongs too, Tony said which stopped are arguing its Lord McAshton!"

I gasped "Dads boss! Well that's nifty"

"I'm going to work with dad tomorrow."

Mr Sackville-Bagg's sighed sadly,

"We'll never get it before the comet passes, or even worse the vampire hunter will get it first."

I'd had a though good looks at the necklace around Mr Sackville-Bagg's neck at this point, so I was pretty sure I had the right one. I laughed slightly

"Even if he does get it, it won't do him much good"

Their heads snapped around to look at me; I tried not to feel self-conscious

"What do you mean?" Gregory asked

"Well he needs his part of the necklace to make it work right?" I asked

"Yes" they said

I grinned and showed them the necklace I'd had hidden behind my clothes.

"How did you get that?" gasped Rudolph

"Very easily" was my response, they were all looking at me "What, I was ok to get it right?" I asked looking at them nervously. Rudolph was the first to react which was to burst out laughing. I looked at Tony who looked just as confused. Anna was the second to react which was to smile happily

"Now I know where Tony gets his brains from" She smiled flirtatiously at Tony, which made me laugh, I took the necklace off and looked around and held it out for Mr Sackville- Bagg to take. He looked at me, I shrugged

"Well I don't want it." I said

"Why did you take it?" he asked

I rubbed the back of my head, slightly embarrassed, "Well I was going to give it to Tony to give to you but, I kinda accidently fell asleep"

"You fell asleep?" Gregory asked exasperated

"Well yeah, Dianna fell asleep on me and, hey why don't you try running across two fields then the rest of the way back here"

He began to look smug

"When you're human" I added

"Why?" asked Miss Sackville- bagg's.

I crooked my head to the side and thought, why HAD a taken it, I shrugged

"I don't know, I suppose because I had the chance to do it, and because I wanted to help."

"So you thought stealing his necklace would help?" smiled Gregory

I frowned

"Well I'm not stealing it not really… I'm just keeping it safe for him" then I frowned as I thought of something "It is helpful for you guys right? There was a point in me taking it?"

"Yes" Anna exclaimed happily "Even if he does get the stone which", giving a big smile in Tony's direction "He won't, it want be much use to him without the necklace"

I grinned

Mr Sackville- Bagg's still looked suspicious, I sighed

"Look, if for some reason I'd taken it to trick you guys, what could I do?"

"Hmm," was his only replay, I tried not to roll my eyes and instead put the necklace on the side

"Come on Tone, we best go up to bed, or else I won't be the only one confined to the house" I put my hands around his shoulders and steered him towards the door.

"See you guys, and don't worry were on it" Said Tony

"On what dear?" asked Miss Sackville-Bagg's?

"On finding the amulet"

"It's how we kids talk these days" explained Rudolph

"Oh" Miss Sackville-Bagg's said sitting down in an arm chair

"See you dude" Tony said walking next to me. Dianna had somehow made her way into the caller and had decided to start using my feet at scratching posts. I don't mind her scratching my arms or my hands but I'm really sensitive about my feet I don't like it when she attacks my feet

"Ah, Dianna off the feet" I said moving my feet out of the way. As I did my oranges fell out my pockets Dianna attacked them instead, they rolled in different directions 'Damm' I rushed to pick them up Tony was shaking his head

"What's your obsession with oranges?" Tony sniggered, picking one up for me

"Thanks and I do not have an obsession with oranges!"

"Yes you do, you nearly went into depression when mum forgot to buy them one time

"I did not; I can't help it if I get cravings!"

"I thought girls got cravings for chocolate" asked Gregory

"Normal ones do."

"Hey! Says the midget that has ketchup with anything he can"

The Sackville bagg's watched the banter in amusement

"Grape sandwich

"Ketchup ice cream"

"Curry and pasta"

"Mushroom… Hey what's wrong with curry and pasta, curry's a source, and pasta's just the Italian version of rice."

"Mum said it's disgusting, and to never eat the food you offer me"

I laughed at that

"Too right, I'd poison it" I joked

"Don't need to, your cooking's enough."

"Mum wasn't joking when she said I was a bad influence on you"

Tony smiled. I went to pick up the orange that had to my annoyance rolled near Gregory feet, I sighed and kneeled down to pick it up, I looked up to see Gregory staring at me, I saw him smirk slightly

"Nice nightwear" he said

I frowned and looked down only now just realising that as I'd kneeled down the top had a big gap at the top. I gasped and put my hand to my chest to stop it opening

"Nice collar and straight jacket I snapped back, trying not to feel embarrassed, "Should wear it more often." I stood up, feeling more confident when I moved away to stand next to Tony

He looked as if he was about to say something but looked over at his parents so he just grinned wickedly instead. I quickly picked Dianna up (Who had been trying to attack my feet again) and turned to Tony,

"Come on let's go, you have to be up early in the morning. Hope you have a good sleep" I said turning to the vampire family. I started to walk away, flinching as Dianna scratched my arm. I heard a sniff behind me, and tuned to see Gregory sniffing the air then looking at me, I stepped back at his expression, it was hungry and absolutely terrifying, then he looked at Dianna, his expression turned murderous the cat began to meow and curl up against me in fear, I held the cat tighter and turned and walked quickly up the stairs, I didn't want to know the reasons behind the expressions and I didn't want to find out, Tony who had ran ahead was just closing his door when I walked up, I sighed and walked into my room. Debating wherever to use the lock on my door then shook my head.

He wouldn't come up stairs, unless he somehow got out of his straight jacket and muzzle and then walked through the house, and figured out where my room was I smiled slightly and got into bed. Dianna had walked off somewhere, I eat my oranges, after I'd put the peels in the bin I turned the lights off, I didn't bother looking at the scratch, and it wasn't that deep. I snuggled into the covers, and smiled, 'Got a family off vampires sleeping in the caller and I couldn't be more at ease.' I snorted as I closed my eyes.

Something cold was touching my face, I moved away, and snuggled my face deeper into my pillow, whatever it was touched my face again

"Go away Dianna" I mumbled, I heard a sound that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle, this time something cold blow against my face, I sighed and rolled over trying to get away from the cold, I felt something cold but soft brush against my neck I groaned and opened my eyes, about to shout at Dianna, but instead of Dianna's yellow and green eyes, when I turned round, dark red eyes watched me amusedly, I groaned and moved away slightly

"Should have known it was you" I scowled "Just because you can sleep through the day doesn't mean I can"

Gregory didn't answer he jumped up and laid next to me on the bed. I gasped

"Hay, get off my bed!"

He grinned, I scowled.

"What do you want?" I asked, again he didn't answer he just reached out and gently touched my face, Dianna had scratched me earlier, I hadn't realized it was that noticeable, I went to brush his hand away. He grabbed hold of my arm instead and held it looking at all the scratches, he brought my arm closer to his face, I stiffened He looked at the dried blood on my arm and slowly licked the cut. I tried to pull away but his grip tightened. Yes it was repulsive but it was also dangerous, for me. Gregory had been put in the strait jacket for a reason. I did like him but he was less (Well it seems like it) controlled then the others. He began to lick harder trying to get more blood

"Gregory!" I said trying not to let the fear come into my voice. Either he didn't hear me or he wasn't listening he licked harder and I felt his teeth skim across the cut. I tried to pull my hand away harder; Gregory looked up and snarled at me. I froze, and I must admit, might not have been one of the best idea's I'd ever had I hit him in the face HARD (well as hard as I could manage) he let go of my arm in surprise and I went to jump of the bed, arms snuck around my waist and pulled me back into his chest. I give a gasp and struggled to get free.

"I'm sorry!" Gregory whispered and began to gently stroke my hair "I didn't mean to do that, I WON'T do it again!" I stopped struggling "I'm sorry" I heard him whisper again.

We sat there for a though minutes me against his chest and his hands stroking my hair. To my surprise I slowly began to calm down and I had to fight the urge to snuggle further into his chest, I could feel his breath against my ear.

I went to pull away only to find he wouldn't let me go I sighed "You can let me go now" I said hopefully.

"How did you get the necklace?" he asked

"I…" Why does he want to know, doesn't he trust me? "Why do you want to know?" I snapped angrily instead

"Because, despite our best efforts over the years my family have never been able to get hold of it, yet here you are, a mere mortal and you got it, 'quote, very easily" He'd moved his head so it was resting against my shoulder, he was looking at me intently,

"You should stop acting like your better than me because after all, a mere mortal is exactly what you'll be soon" I sighed and continued talking "I was in town and rookery came up to me in the street"

I briefly explained how I'd bumped into him in the shop which was probably why he came over "He was talking about not going out at in the dark because there are evil things out at night, and they'd target someone like me"

"Like you?"

"Yeah, by the way this is what he said not me" I said quickly, I didn't want him to think that I was self-cantered or anything "He said that they go after young and pretty people" I tried to ignore his hiss and how he tightened his arms against me "So then I noticed that some kids were eyeing up his car, and I knew about these kids they'd been known to nick stuff outa cars,,"

"Isn't Nick a name?"

"Sorry, nicks another word for steal"

"Oh"

"So I thought what the hell, I might as well try and do something useful, so I asked him about the necklace and asked if I could hold it, so he (after some thought) took it off and let me look at it, he still wouldn't let it go, but that soon sorted it's self out when I told him that, the kids where trying to nick his headlights, he turned around shouted at them let go off the necklace so I did a runner…" I turned to look at him and saw his slightly confused expression "I runner is when you run away, hence that's why they call it 'doing a runner" I frowned suddenly as I thought accrued to me "You don't think he let me take it do you?"

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, maybe he know I was on your side, so maybe what he had on was a copy, trying to loll us into false security"

"No it's real alright; it's the real one I can tell."

I nodded

"Why you are on are side"

I thought for a moment

"Because Rudolph is Tony's friend and you want to be human, I don't understand why Rookery's trying to stop you, if you want to be human shouldn't Rookery helping? I mean I would have thought he'd want you to be human more than anybody?"

"He doesn't believe that we want to be human, he thinks where just cold blooded killers"

I know that wasn't true none of them were killers, which I said to Gregory he laughed slightly

"Even after I tried to bite you and you don't think I am a killer?"

"No, I did have to smack you, but even then you could have just pulled me back and bite me, but you didn't you pulled yourself together, you just need to learn control" I said trying again to pull away.

"I don't suppose you are going to let me go now." I sighed

I felt more then saw Gregory's smile

"You suppose incorrectly"

"Thought you'd say that" I said dryly

He laughed and slowly began kissing down my neck, he lingered on the spot where my pulse was which was thumping like mad, I felt him take something out his pocket I felt him put whatever it was over my head and clasp it on, I looked down Rookery's necklace!

"Shouldn't you be looking after this?" I asked

"Maybe, but you risked your life to get it so you are just as worthy to protect it"

I smiled. Gregory ran his fingers along my cheek.

"If I and my family become human, would you let me court you?"

Whatever I'd expected him to ask it wasn't that.

"Court, court as in date?"

"Yes I think you call it that now"

A number of thoughts ran through my head but before I could acknowledge any of them I blurted

"Yes."

Gregory smiled, the first real smile I'd seen, he was perfect he didn't look menacing or smug, he looked kind and handsome. I was probably sat there like an idiot smiling in wonder. Gregory looked at the clock and sighed

"Do you promise?" he asked looking at me

"Yes" I said laughing "Yes I promise" He smiled again, and looked at the clock.

"It's 1.30, I best go" he murmured sadly unwrapped his arms from around me I tried not to moan in protest at the loss of contact, he stood at the side of my bed.

"Right" I smiled sadly "See you later then" I said trying not to sound disappointed but probably failing miserably.

Suddenly Gregory grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled me towards him and his lips crashed against mine, I gasped in surprise which Gregory took full advance of. His tongue gently caressed mine; I wrapped my hands in his hair, waging war for power against his tough. As our kiss become more passionate, I had to pull away; I was beginning to get light headed with the loss of oxygen. Gregory waited until I'd filled my lungs with oxygen then pulled me back, this time more gently. Gregory was the first to move away this time smiling sadly

"I've got to go my sweet, it'll be morning soon"

"Gregory"

"Hmm"

"Why didn't you bite me, I know you try not to" I added quickly, seeing his expression drop a little "But when you were licking my wrist you didn't bite, why not"

He seemed to think for a moment then grinned

"Wouldn't want you to bite my ear would I?"

I blushed, bright red

"Hey, that doesn't answer my question"

He kissed me quickly on the lips

"Sweet dreams my sweet," He got up and walked over to the door "oh", he said turning back round "I prefer apples", I paused for a moment then blushed harder; I stuck my tongue out at him as he shut the door. Rather childish I know, but it made me feel better.

**EHH I didn't know wherever he should call her 'My sweet' or not, or wherever it sounds lame :/ I loved writing this chapter, it was a pain in the arse, but it was fun. If it wasn't made clear the reason why I wrote about the apples and stuff is because earlier Liz had an orange, but then afterwards Gregory… let's say French kissed her, so that's why he could taste the orange an stuff. Right ok, thank you for reading and have a nice day, or have a nice day tomorrow, if you're like me and is reading fan faction instead of sleeping. Please read and review.**

**Domino 2 **


	4. Chapter 5

**I don't own little vampire **

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning and rolled over, which turned out to be a mistake because Dianna had been lying there next to me, 'oop's my bad' I sniggered quickly jumping out of bed before Dianna could take out her vengeance on my feet, I could feel her trying to find my feet under the covers. I grabbed her with the cover and picked her up.

"Ha, you little devil, got you now" I rubbed her stomach gently then put her back down on my bed and went for a shower. Considering I was up till 1.30 I didn't look that bad. My lips where a bit swollen, from Gregory's kissing, I was glad nobody was around, because at the moment my face had turned a rather unattractive bright red, I dried my hair with the hair dryer today, and put it up in a ponytail I knew I was going to be stuck inside today, probably helping Mum with the house work so I just opted to wear grey jogging bottoms and an short sleeved electric blue top, I looked at my clock it was 8.40 I groaned, on a Saturday as well 'Damm, Miss Pots could at least of kept her mouth shut till Monday.'

"Liz!" Mum called outside the door

"Yeah!"

Mum walked into my room.

"I was thinking of cleaning the basement today"

Shit!

"Why?" I asked as I sat down to put my socks on.

"Well I just thought it would be good to sort through the things down there, in case I might have missed something

"Like what?" I scoffed getting up "Not like you too miss anything."

Mum rolled her eyes at me.

"Still it's best to have a look" Mum looked outside frowning slightly "I'm hoping that if I get it done quick enough I can do some of the garden."

I smirked inwardly 'The exact opening I needed' I though

"It's ok Mum I said quickly "I'll do it" I said smiling

Mum looked at me surprised

"The garden?"

"No" I laughed, I meant the basement"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah its fine, I'll be quicker than you anyway" I joked "Plus while I'm going the caller you can be doing the Garden, which is what you want to do right?"

"Ok" Mum said smiling gratefully at me, "Well you know the drill put all the rubbish in bin bags and repack all the stuff you don't wont upstairs, most of it is your dad's old golf magazines anyway."

"Ok" I said "I'll just get some breakfast and I'll go down"

"I'd get Tony to help you, but he decided to go to work with your dad, it's nice that he's taking an interest isn't it"

"Hmm," I said walking past, Mum grabbed hold of my arm and looked at me closely

"You look different"

"Oh" I said mildly and went to walk forward again, she let go of my arm and started to walk downstairs beside me.

"You look happier" which was soon followed by "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I paused half way into the kitchen.

"Erm" I started walking again 'Well he is kinda classed as a boyfriend even if (Technology) he isn't a boy' I thought "Yeah I suppose you could say that"

"Who is he?" Mum demanded "And why haven't I ever met him?"

"Well he's…" I paused debating about what to tell her "Well he's Rudolph's older brother" I said lowering my voice slightly Don't get me wrong I wasn't worried about what Gregory thought of me calling him that, his family though was a different matter.

"Rudolph you've met Rudolph?" Mum said in exasperation "Why haven't me and your father ever met them?"

"Don't know mum, maybe your just around at the wrong times" I said smirking into my cereal bowl.

In the end I couldn't put it off any longer I had to go into the basement, I hated the thought that I might disturb the family while they were sleeping , well it's better than Mum disturbing them I smiled, as I quietly shut the door behind me and made my way quietly down the stairs. I didn't go near where they were sleeping, my thoughts where if I stayed away then they wouldn't have to worry about hiding, but if I did go near then they might wake up and hide, and get annoyed that I went over and made them hide only to say it was me, so I just stayed away. I tried to be as quite as possible as I shifted through the boxes. Unfortunately the boxes weren't co-operating 'crap' I thought as an obnoxiously large box decided to try and fall on my head, I jumped back but as a second thought went to try and catch it, which didn't work at all, it hit the floor with a massive bang

"Oop's" I muttered 'Well if they weren't awake before they are now' I thought looking at the corner, I heard the basket lift up and Gregory staggered round the corner, I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing, he'd obviously been forced to put the mask and straight jacket back on, he must of tried to get out of the basket in a rush because he stumbled and with his arms being strapped against his body he had nothing to balance himself out with he began to fall. I jumped forward and grasped hold of his shoulders before he could fall.

"See this is what you're supposed to do if someone's falling over."

"Grab hold of their shoulders?" he asked smirking.

"No stop them falling" I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Oh, but that's no fun." He pouted.

"Hmm, fine I'll just let you fall next time" I said, I let go of his shoulders suddenly, he staggered a bit but to my annoyance stayed up right.

"Haven't got the use of my arms and I've still got better balance then you."

I scoffed

"Oh yeah your balance if so good that you weren't about to land flat on your face."

The caller door suddenly swung open I pushed Gregory into the shadows.

"Liz, are you ok, I heard a loud bang" Mum asked peering at me through the door

"Yeah I'm fine," I said brightly "A box just fell over"

"Do you need any help?" Mum asked.

"No it's ok, I've got it handled" I said smoothly.

"Ok sweetheart, call me if you need anything Mum said and shut the door and walked away, I turned to where I'd pushed Gregory only to find he wasn't there I looked around confused 'Where's he gone' I thought 'he can't of just gone back to sleep could he' I jumped as Gregory's arms wrapped round my torso and pulled me to his chest,

"Will you stop doing that!" gasped turning round to face him, his arms stayed firmly around my torso

"Doing what?" he asked leaning closer and gently rubbed his face against mine I gulped as I felt his lips skim down my jaw

"Making me jump" I said trying to stand firm.

"Not my fault you don't listen hard enough." He sniggered; he was at my neck now, gently kissing my collar bone. He stopped suddenly and jerked his head to the side as if he was listening to something

"What is it" I asked

"I don't know… Gregory listened for a minute frowning "It sounds like whistling"

"Tony's in trouble!" stated Rudolph coming from around the corner. He paused seeing how me and Gregory where stood, I blushed and went to take a step away from him, not fast enough apparently because then Anna came hurrying round the corner, she was carrying an old medieval helmet and a worn blanket

"Oh, she gasped "how romantic Liz and Gregory are lov..."

"Shut up" Gregory hissed before she could continue. I had a sneaky suspension that if Gregory was alive he'd be blushing round about now but I couldn't think about that at the moment, Tony was more important.

"What do you mean Tony's in trouble how do you know that?"

"The whistle" Gregory guessed

"I taught it to him last night" she said proudly

"Speaking of last night where were you?" asked Rudolph tuning to Gregory

"Ok, so if you two are wearing that I'll distract my mum, I know a short cut to Lord Mac Ashton's house." I interrupted before Gregory could say anything,

"Ok let's go" Rudolph said putting on the helmet. Anna got behind him and put the blanket on so it covered them both. 'I tried to hold back a laugh; Rudolph was defiantly living up to his name.

"Ok" Rudolph said "Let's go!"

I went to follow Rudolph

"Wait", Gregory said turning to look at me, "You aren't going!"

"What!" I said in a dangerously quiet voice "And who you made you the boss of me" I said folding my arms.

"What if Rookery's the reason why Tony's in trouble? Not only would he get you but he'd get the necklace again!"

"Fine" I said and went to take the stupid necklace off. Gregory grabbed hold of my arms.

"Even if you didn't have the necklace Rookery would still attack you, you'd be no used to Tony if Rookery had you!"

'Damm' I thought as much as I hated to admit it, he was right, if I went there could be a chance and a very high one that Rookery's the reason behind Tony's call, there'd be no use me going only to get caught, I sighed biting my lip, but I can't just not go because I'm worried about myself, Tony's my little brother, 'I can't leave him!'

"If it's any help I think me and Anna should just go." Said Rudolph, taking off the helmet

"There's no point in all three of us going" Anna nodded

I sighed

"Fine, but be careful! I'll distract my Mum." I walked up the stairs the basement door. "I'll tell you when the coast is clear"

Anna and Rudolph nodded which was fairly funny because Rudolph had put his helmet back on. I quickly walked up the stairs and into the kitchen squinting slightly at the bright light.

"Have you finished in the basement?" Mum said walking past

"No not yet I said trying to think of a good distraction

"Hmm, what you after then?" Mum asked

"Just wondering if there was anything up stairs you want in the basement?"

"Hmm, I don't know"

"Well, I was thinking last night that Tony's always in his room all the time so I was thinking about building him a tree house

"A tree house?"

"Yeah"

"What a really good idea, I think he'd like that."

"Well I think when I last went in there was some spare wood in the shed"

"I don't know, shall we go and have a look now"

'Yes!'

"Ok, I said "I'm just going to get a drink and I'll there in a minute"

Mum gave me a confused look.

"Why were you thinking about building a tree house?"

"I just thought he'd like something like that." I said shrugging

Mum gave me a long look then walked out the door. I waited until I was sure she'd gone then opened the basement door

"Coasts clear" I said letting them out "Ok, there's a short cut up the road on the left, there's a small path, you probably wouldn't of been able to see it in the air because the trees are covering it, take that and it should take you to the McAshton's."

Rudolph nodded his head in acknowledgment and after I'd made sure the coast was clear they began to walk down the drive I quickly went to the shed, only to find Mum wasn't there, I ran back into the house. Dad was home.

"Hi Dad"

"Hey Liz

"Did you know Tony was home?" Mum asked

"What?" I asked frowning

"You're Dads just seen him walking up the drive under a blanket, with his friend.

"Oh" I said releasing that they thought Anna was Tony, "I must have missed them" I said

"Hmm" Mum said

"I'll in the shed" I said quickly and walked out the room.

Mum was beginning to freak out, Tony had yet to come home and to be honest I was beginning to worry a bit. 'Rudolph and Anna should have found him by now! Why isn't he back yet?' I looked out the window; the comet that was nearly over the moon 'I hope he finds the stone' was my next thought because that's what I assumed he was doing or else he'd be back by now. I'd convinced Mum to wait for a while, but I could tell by her expression that, that while would soon be up. And true to form.

"Right, that's it" Mum exclaimed "I'm calling the cop's or coppers or whatever you call them here."

"Bobby's" Dad said as Mum walked to the phone

'Shit,' I thought 'she can't call the police!' It'll course even more trouble I quickly began to try and think up an excuse of why not to ring the police. Luckily for me, (my excuse idea's weren't coming up to much the only decent idea I had was just to wait when Mum wasn't looking and pull the plug on the phone) there was a knock on the door

'About time' I though, out load I said "That's probably Tone now mum" I said quickly taking the phone out of her hand. Dad got up and walked to the door, Mum seemed to be debating wherever to call the police or not. Mum sighed and followed Dad to the door. I could hear them talking, I waited a though minutes then went to the door too., I assumed it can't have been Tony or else they wouldn't still be talking at the door, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who it was 'What are they doing here!' I thought. Mr and Miss Sackville were stood at the door. Miss Sackville smiled warmly when she saw me.

"Your daughter too is quite the bewitcher, are older son Gregory is entranced" Miss Sackville said

My parents give an almost inaudible grunt I stared at my parents who in turn where staring transfect at the Sackville's.

"Is everything ok?" I asked

"Yes us and your parents are going to go the cliffs to watch the comet with Tony" Mr Sackville said

"We are?" Dad asked dimly

"We should hurry, it's urgent" Miss Sackville said

"Urgent?" Mum asked

"Well the comet is near" Miss Sackville said turning to Mum

"Oh" Mum said

I quickly grabbed the car keys off the side and walked out the house, Mum seeing the hint that we were supposed to go now pushed Dad out the door,

"Where's your car?" Dad asked as he looked at the empty drive way.

"We flew" Mr Sackville said simply

I grinned amazed when Mr Sackville clicked his fingers and the front door closed behind us, with a bang Mum and Dad jumped in surprise looking at the door, Mr and Miss Sackville nudged them gently toward the car we were just about to get in when Dads boss Lord McAshton drove into are drive way he jumped out the car, I frowned and looked over to where Mr and Misses Sackville where stood wondering if they'd also noticed the stake and axe the flustered lord had in his hand, seeing how Mr Sackville was stood protectively in front of his wife I assumed they had.

"Hold up Thomson I've got a job for you!" Dad walked over to where Lord McAshton was stood he held out the stake and axe.

"You might not like it but we didn't like it three thousand years ago but we did are duty"

'This doesn't sound good' I thought.

Lord McAshton put the axe and stake in one hand and pointed at dad.

"That's the point duty," He continued "Use the blunt point of the Axe 1 2 3" he said bashing down on the axe, dad flinched back surprised

"And splat it's over " The lord stopped and looked at my dad expectantly, my parents still didn't seem any closer to working out what the lord was on about, I on the other hand had a sneaking suspicion.

"What are you talking about?" Dad asked

"You have to drive this stake through Tony's heart" He said

"What!" I gasped,

"Oh, my god" Mum said walking forwards to stand at dads shoulder.

"No worries!" The lord said quickly obviously mistaking Mums appalled look for something else "He's already dead, he's a vampire Bob" He said in a rushed voice. "It's not easy for a father to hear but your son's a blood sucking fiend."

'Where did he get the idea Tony was a vamp?' I thought

Dad turned and looked at me and Mum and the Sackville bagg's

"Ok don't worry I'll handle this" He said angrily

"Take them" Lord McAshton said imploringly "You'll think me in the morning"

Dad but his hands on his hips

"Right I've had enough of all you people and all your vampire bull shit"

Lord McAshton pulled his hands back his face falling slightly with each word

"And don't call Tony a vampire ever again!" He practically shouted "And how dare you embarrass me and my family in front of our guests!" He shouted pointing at the Sackville Bagg's "These are aristocrats

Lord McAshton looked at the two vampires, and seemed to smile slightly and put his Monocle on (Those glasses that have only one lens and you wear it on a chain)

"Aristocrats?" He said mildly.

"Yes my load" Mr Sackville bagg's said in a strong voice stepping forwards "And Tony happens to be my son's best friend, Robert is right Tony's no vampire! Now drop that axe" he said commandingly. Lord McAshton lifted the axe and dropped it, with a stupid look on his face "And take your leave!"

"Yeah" Dad added "Take your leave, or you'll be building your own golf course buddy" Dad said pointing at him.

"Alright" he said throwing the stake behind his back "I'm going" he said walking to his car. Yelping when he burnt his hand on the car bonnet

"Did you hear that Dotty" Dad said proudly "I told him to take his leave"

I rolled my eyes at dad's proud look and opened the car door.

"You were wonderful" Mum said kissing dad.

"Bob, the comet" Miss Sackville bagg's walking towards the open car door

"My lady" Mr Sackville bagg's said opening the door for Mum. I smiled as Mum did this weird bow thing and got into the car, I gestured for Mr Sackville bagg's to get in first then sat next to him in the back seat, trying not to laugh at the weirdness of it all. I'm sitting in the back seat of my parents car with two vampires, I wonder if they've drove In a car before, they don't seem that bothered by it. We were only in the car for a though minutes when Sackville bagg's turned their heads to the side, as if they were listening to something

"Darling do you hear that" Miss Sackville bagg's said tuning to her husband.

"What, what do you hear?" I asked.

"The call" she answered.

"It's Gregory" Mr Sackville bagg's said smiling "He's calling the clan"

'The clan! oh Jesus, there was me hoping the Sackville's bagg's where the only ones, hope they live by the same food diet as the Sackville's.' I thought fidgeting slightly.

"Oh, Mum said "Liz you never told me how you met Gregory

"Umm well it's a long story I said

"And now's not the right time" added Mr Sackville bagg's

Dad who had been looking at Miss Sackville shrugged

"Yeah" He said and put his foot down, Mum still looked a bit confused.

The cliff was a little way off the main road, a plain area overlooking the sea, I shivered at the thought of falling off the cliff, the height I wasn't bothered about it was the unforgiving water at the bottom that bothered me, I have a thing about deep water, I don't know why, I just don't go like it, Tony's like a little fish when it comes to water, Mum says I was always afraid of deep water even when I was really young. Gregory stood at the edge of the cliff, swinging Mr Sackville's bagg's necklace around his head. Mr and Misses Sackville bagg's got out the car Gregory turned to look at his Dad smiling when Mr Sackville bagg's nodded his head in respect at him; I stayed in the car, black dots where filling the sky, I jumped in surprise when a white heard vampire but his face against the car window and bared it's fangs at us.

"Bob!" Mum gasped grabbing hold of his arm

"Hi," Dad said "I'm Bob, this is my wife dotty and my daughter Liz he said pointing at me.

"I don't think they care Dad" I said looking at the vampires that had surrounded the car.

"Leave them alone" Mr Sackville Bagg's said pushing the vampires away from the car "There friends!" he said, he nodded smiling at us through the window. I smiled slightly back, the left passenger door opened.

"Are you staying in there all night?" Gregory asked

"It depends on waver your clan's going to try and eat me or not!" I said taking his hand as he helped me out the car, I gasped at he pulled me to chest

"Na, he whispered "That's my job!" he smirked biting my neck gently he sniggered at my bright red face and began to lead me to where his family where stood, Anna had appeared some time while Gregory had been with me and was standing with her parents

"Where's Tony?" I asked

"He's with Rudolph getting the Amulet" Anna answered looking at the sky. We stood there looking at the sky Mum and dad got out the car, and where a bit apart from the group stood. Gregory entwined his fingers with mine; Miss Sackville turned and said worriedly.

"They only have a though minutes left!"

'Oh, where is he!' I thought desperately Mr Sackville turned and faced the rest of the vampires.

"After all of are wondering" He said sadly "All are waiting I've left are fate to small boys, It's all my fault, I want even ask your forgiveness I don't deserve it!" He turned away looking at the ground in shame.

"They'll make it!" I said sounding more confident then I felt. Gregory looked at me

"How did you work that one out?" He asked

"Because I know my little brother, and I know that there twice as clever as Rookery" I added

"Tony's near!" burst out Anna

"Told you!" I said smirking at Gregory.

"Where" Mum and Dad said looking around the cliff

"There!" Anna said pointing to the sky. I looked to where she was pointing.

"In the sky!" A nearby vampire exclaimed

"Tony power!" Tony shouted as he flow down from the sky.

"Oh my god!" Mum and Dad exclaimed their mouths almost hitting the floor, Tony waved merrily at them

I laughed in relief as he landed next to me. He ran up to Mr Sackville Bagg's and held a red stone with a silver lining out to him

"I think you've been looking for this!" He said

"The Amulet" the vampires cheered.

"The stone!" Mr Sackville Bagg's said taking the stone from Tony, Gregory moved forward taking me along with him to have a closer look

"Thank you my friend!" Mr Sackville Bagg's said smiling warmly at Tony; I couldn't help the happy grin that spread across my face.

"Tony!" Mum said holding out her arms

"Mum, Dad!" Tony shouted running up to them and hugging them tightly, I moved forward to where he stood, pulling Gregory to, a loused my grip on his hand to know that he could go if he wanted, I smiled slightly when he just tightened his grip.

"Liz" Tony said hugging me as well

"Hi how you doing little bro!" I said happily ruffling his hair

"Great!" he smiled

"The stone of Attomon is ours!" Exclaimed Mr Sackville Bagg's

The vampire's raised their hands in the air, making some weird nose at the backs of their throats, I heard Gregory laugh

"What?" I asked

"Your expression" he scoffed between bursts of laughter

"Oh, shut up!" I sighed rolling my eyes,

The vampires began to gather round Mr Sackville bagg's he held the stone to the sky, where it began to spin quickly, Gregory's face turned serious

"Remember your promise" He murmured and kissed me on the lips softly. He moved away and went to stand with his family; Mum draped her arm across my shoulder. Mr Sackville Bagg's began to chant in a foreign language. A red light shone of the comet onto the stone.

"Wow" I murmured softly, I turned and looked to see Tony saying the same thing, 'that can't be right' I thought as a dark shadow began to take up the sky

"Hey, Dad frowned "That's my blip!" Hanging on a line on the blip was Rookery, he yelled as he kicked the Amulet out of Mr Sackville's Bagg's hand he jumped to the ground swinging road a glowing cross, the vampires scattered hissing angrily, he caught the Amulet out of mid-air laughing triumphantly

"Mum, Dad" Tony yelled

Gregory jumped forward trying to get the Amulet, Rookery swung the cross round and Gregory staggered back hissing, Rookery took a stake out of his pocket and began to walk towards Gregory

"Oy weirdo!" I shouted loudly, Rookery turned round and looked at me

"You" he snarled walking towards me instead "Give me back my necklace you little thief" He shouted grabbing hold of my T-shirt before I would move away.

"NO!" I gasped and hit him as hard as I could in the shin he let go of my T-shirt and howling in pain, I moved back a though steps

"Right!" Dad said taking off his apron and handing it to Tony angrily, he ran forward to where Rookery had been beginning to move towards me again, he grabbed hold of the cross

"Yeah" Tony shouted miming a punching motion with his fists.

"Go on dad" I shouted as dad punched Rookery in the face, Rookery staggered back, Then Mum stepped forward, Rookery raised the cross in defence.

"I don't think so!" Mum said then swung her fist into his stomach then upper-cut him across the face.

The Amulet went flying through the air.

"Catch it Tony" exclaimed Rudolph.

Tony ran forward and caught the stone; Rookery had been staggering around dazed

"Should have known you were related" he mumbled before dad helped him off the cliff, there was a short shout before I heard a splash. 'Ha that'll take him a long time' I thought. The blip moved away from in front of the comment.

"The ceremony!" Shouted Mr Sackville, Rudolph turned to look at Tony.

"You know what we want Tony, wish it!" Rudolph shouted, the red light shone onto the Amulet again, I looked around for Gregory in the crowd, I saw him he was looking around worriedly, and he sighed in relief when he saw me. Suddenly a red mist rose from the ground. Gregory smiled widely then the mist engulfed him, I looked around the same thing was happening to all the vampires. I looked back to where Gregory was. There was a burst of red light and he was gone, as where all the other vampires. Tony staggered forward looking around,

'Where'd they go?' I thought walking forward to stand next to Tony.

"What did you wish for?" Dad asked

Tony didn't answer he just stood there crying sadly, I put a reassuring arm around his shoulder.

"It's ok" I said "They'll be back!"

**Ok just to make it clear because I don't think it is in the story Rookery ISN'T dead, the reason why Liz said that it would take him a while is because he'd have to swim assure. Thank you for reading and please R&R **

**Domino 2 **


	5. Chapter 6

**I don't own the little vampire**

Chapter 6

I sighed, the scene at the cliff had been two weeks ago, if it hadn't been for The Amulet and Rookery's necklace I would have just put it off as a very vivid and wonderful dream, Also there was Dianna she was defiantly not a dream, I have evidence on my hands and feet, and I met Gregory that night and I can't of dreamed that, unless I'd dreamt it that night and thought it was real, I sighed as I walked down the stairs into the basement, I'd decided that I might as well finish cleaning it out, mainly to keep my mind occupied more than anything, what if he didn't come back, what if he did come back but it was years from now! Well that's obviously really, I promised I'd wait, but not for ever. I sighed as I walked down the stairs into the caller, poor Tony's been miserable since they disappeared, he misses Rudolph. Probably just as much as I miss Gregory. I walked over to Gregory's basket, smiling when I saw his straight jacket and muzzle 'Ha more prof' I thought something white caught my eye 'What!' I thought leaning into his basket and picking up a worn black book, I curiously opened the black cover, in long elegant writing it read

_Property of Gregory Sackville Bagg's _

_DO NOT READ _

_That includes you Anna._

I'd scoffed and went to put it back, hay if it says don't read I'm not reading it, I stopped as piece of paper fell out, sighing I bent down to pick it up. I froze when I saw my name addressed on it; I quickly turned it over and began read what it had said.

_To Liz Thomson _

_I'm assuming you've found the book, I was hoping you would, I want you to read it. Mainly because it saves me having to tell you it all, so hopefully I won't get bombarded with loads of questions, when I see you again, not that you'll be able to, are mouths will be busy with other things…_

'Damm' I thought 'he's not here and he still makes me blush.'

_I don't know what will happen if we do the ceremony tonight, there have been many theories, my parents and I have come up with but we don't know. Read the book, it should answer some of your questions. I will see you again my sweet._

_Don't forget your promise_

_Gregory _

He wants me to read his diary?' I thought amused, so I closed the lid to his basket and sat on top of it, I was hoping that the book would explain how he became a vampire, but it didn't, it was all the same thing really, Just the night, and them searching for the Amulet. I skipped to the last though pages of the book, and found the entry about the day or should I say night he met me

_Wednesday 6th February_

_10.30 _

'_Damm my little brother, he gone off again, so I of cause have been out looking for him, I still would be if it wasn't for that blasted vampire hunter! Him and his bloody fancy lighting, nearly ran me bloody over, I've had to stop in a field so he wouldn't … _

The entry stopped

"Ah, that's why he'd been in the field" I murmured to myself, I started to read the next entry

11.00

'_These humans, never fail to amuse me, well this one in particular did anyway. I must admit I was a bit surprised when the human, walked into the field where I'd been hiding and seemed to be hiding as well, I'd walked over quietly not wanting the human to know I was there, the vampire's slayers car drove past, if it wasn't for the fact I could hear the humans heart beat I would of thought, it was a vampire, I moved forward another step, but snapped a twig, the human swung round startled, the human jumped back in surprise when it saw me, but obviously tripped over a clump of grass and fell to the floor, It was a girl, long hair swept across her shoulders, she looked up at me startled. _

'_What the hell, the girl had gasped she seemed to think for a moment who are you she asked a bit less loudly _

_What? She expected me to answer her question, it was none of her __business__ who I was, I turned my head to the side, she was fairly pretty, I'd asked her why do she wanted to know? I'd asked, the girl scoffed oh, well I d__on't know she'd snapped maybe the fact that it's the middle of the night and when I turn around there's this weird boy snarling at me, tends to make me wonder who the hell you are!' she has spirit doesn't she, you say hell a lot I'd commented she'd scowled__ Well I can think of a though other things I could say' hmm I like this human she was quick, and she wasn't afraid, this would annoy me usually, but with this one, I didn't mind so much, the girl had started to get up, she is a wired one, she got up holdin__g her stomach so I'd asked if she was hurt, I couldn't smell any blood, which made me wonder what was wrong, 'no' she'd said rubbing her hands on her trousers, I wonder who she was. After a lot of waiting on my part, she finally told me she'd been walking __home and found a cat, a cat! Of all the things to do in the middle of the night finding a cat and taking it home was not what I expected I was thinking about asking why she was out here in the first place, but I didn't want her to think I was that bothered__, she was clearly curious about me though…_

I rolled my eyes as I imaged the smirk on Gregory's face when he wrote that.

_I was a bit surprised when she told me she was in the field for the kinda same reason I was, she saw the vampire slayers truck coming down the road and thought he looked like a, as she put it 'a proper weirdo' so she walked onto the field. Then she started questioning why I was there, if it wasn't for the fact she was a girl and had a cat hidden in her jumper I could have thought she was a spy. I looked at her back thoughtfully, you can never tell with these vampire slayers, she might even be one for all I know, I smirked, she had dirt on her trousers, I had to hold back a laugh she'd turned round to talk to me, I think we were nearing her house, I could hear her heart beat beginning to slow, she'd still been asking about the reason why I was in the field I stepped closer, she turned round and flinched slightly at my sudden nearness, I sniffed her neck quietly as I whispered in her ear that it was none of her business, I wish I hadn't she'd smelled delicious like oranges and like the gold chewy sweets I used to eat while I was human, toffee that was it, I didn't want to bite that girl, so I'd pulled away she blinked confused I smirked being able to see in the dark is quite useful sometimes, her face had gone a bright red, it made me wonder what else had changed colour, quickly pulled away and walked away, turning into a bat when I was behind a hedge. Rudolph still hasn't turned up, I'm sure he's somewhere, after all quote (More from Dad then mum) he's younger then you but knows how to behave responsibly. Yeah, yeah so I don't run and scamper every time a human turns up. So what? There only human. Attractive, but still human. _

He thought I was attractive? Well I think he does anyway, or else why would he say it, unless he was meaning somebody else. Well at least now I understand why he was in the field, I smiled and shifted my precision on the basket, and started reading the next entry.

_Thursday 7th February_

_10.30 _

_A human, my brother is friends with a human, my parents and I had been following a lead on the amulet, we heard about a diary that mentioned that uncle Von had not died, he'd instead been washed up on a nearby beach. If that's true then we are one step closer to finding the Amulet. Are search for the diary was unsuccessful, we believe that the vampire slayer got to it first. I know something was off the moment we turned up, I could smell the human, he had hid behind a nearby tome stone, I would have got him if my Mum hadn't called my name and he was obviously a young human. He looked about the same age as Rudolph, but it was hard to tell, he was quite shorter then my brother, the stupid human had called Rudolph his friend and said that made him 'bite proof.' Father wasn't very impressed either, he had the boy two feet in the air, Rudolph made excuses saying that he likes are kind and that he dreams about us, Rudolph also insisted that the boy know about the amulet, Father thought he might be a spy but then mother convinced him he might not be, I thought the boy was too small and weak to be a spy. Then Rookery showed up, we are vampires yet where as my father just stands there and becomes target practise the human figures out how to disarm the stupid gun, if my father wasn't such a cowered we wouldn't have needed the humans help. Now the human is being allowed to try and help us find the amulet. Father explained that the kid had had a premonition, and that the rumour we heard about uncle Von was true, he had been washed up on the beach. I still think trusting the mortal was a bad idea, but me and father where out voted by the others. Anna seems to have a fondness for the human, silly girl. _

I looked at my watch, I had a though more hours Mum was dragging me and Tony to the market, which was kinda good because I needed some now books and I also wanted to go into the photographic shop, I looked back down at the book and continued reading

_Friday 8th February _

_9.30_

_Rookery found our den, wasn't my fault a stupid human walked into are den, how dare that human trespass into OUR crypt…._

I shivered this must be when he bite somebody

_It was only a taste, how was I supposed to know it was a trap! Then Rookery lowered down a big light, it light up the hole of the crypt, there was nowhere to go, Father shielded us from the light, then the human boys from yesterday turned up and throw a stone at the light, as much as I had to be indebted to a human, he did save our lives AGAIN. I'm sat outside a barn at the moment father is very weak. Mother let me out the straight jacket and muzzle for a while so I can write, I have no doubt she'll put me back in it again, right after we figure out where were going to go. The human is letting us stay at his house, I heard him saying to Rudolph that his sister will help us if he has trouble sneaking us in, great another human._

_10.00 _

_You will not believe who I have met again! The girl, the one I met on the road, she's the little humans sister, Looking at them you can see the resemblance, the humans house is very big, I recognised the road as we walked up it, it was the same road I met that girl, it never acquired to me that she lived in the same house as the boy, I should have known really, the boy must have got his weirdness from somewhere…_

I huffed and shifted around on the box so I was laying on my back 'I'm not weird, he's weirder' I thought and went back to reading.

_We walked into the house, there were two cellar doors the boy explained quietly, one was in the kitchen, the other one was outside and we weren't using the outside one because the key was on a hook in the kitchen, which he said he'd give to us when we went passed. There was a light coming from inside the kitchen, the boy looked around the door, I saw him relax slightly _

"_It's only Liz" he'd whispered to Rudolph, and then he walked inside. The human was rummaging round in a glowing box thing, she was whispering quietly, I thought to herself at first until I noticed the cat in her arms, I walked over to the open door, the cat obviously not scared by her threat that she would bite it's ear wacked her in the face with its paw, the girl put the cat onto the floor, laughing. Mother would have pulled me back but the girl already shut the door, she turned and to my amusement screeched when she saw me jumping back, tripping over the cat. I would have tried to catch her, but I didn't have the use of my hands. The girl looking up at me from the floor, and surprise, surprise it was that girl from the field, she obviously recognised me too because she gasped asked I got a bit of da ja fu here, what the hell I was doing there. Then the human had walked forward saying her name. She took the fact that a load of vampires where going to be staying in her basement pretty well. Only looking worried when they heard there mother coming down the stairs, she told her brother to get us into the basement, I'd had to leave her after that, the human boy led us down into the caller, it was ok, I found an adequate basket that I could sleep in. I could hear the girl, Liz, talking to her mother upstairs, apparently she hadn't been allowed out the night she met me, her mother mentioned something about her being grounded, which I'd found out later meant she wasn't allowed any luxury's like going into town or anything she wanted to do, sounds like my life all the time. My mother looked at me questioningly, probably wants to know how I met Liz. After Liz's mum had left, Liz seemed to wait for a minute then walked down the stairs, her little brother was giggling gleefully, that was when I found out what being 'grounded' meant, she'd seemed amused at first when she'd first found out I was grounded, until I told her why, for some reason it made me feel guilty when I saw the disappointment in her eyes, I was used to disappointment, it was something I saw regularly in my father's eyes but it was different with her, I didn't want her to look at me like that. Then she'd asked why. I didn't know what to answer to that, so I'd asked her why she asked so many questions, which she'd immediately snapped back asking why I don't answer them. That's when the human, Tony I think his name is, well he apparently knows who the crest he and my father saw in the premonition, it belongs to the family his father works for, my father dramatic as always started going on about Rookery finding it first, which to be honest will probably happen, the human is young and weak, compared to Rookery, what change would the human boy stand, Liz, on the other hand is a different matter. SHE HAS ROOKERY'S NECKLACE, how she got it? I don't know, she mentioned something about running across two fields, she give the necklace to my father, he's suspicious of her, I know I should be really but I'm not. She's to open and clumsy to be a spy. As she said, even if she was a spy, what would she do with the necklace? I do like her nightwear though, she had on a leggings and a top that was miles too big for her, not like I'm complaining, saying that I'm not a pervert, that damm cat of hers attacked her feet, and she dropped the fruit she'd had in her hands, I wish I could eat food, I mean I can eat food, but it's like eating something for no other reason than to eat something, it's a very uncomfortable feeling, one of the fruits had rolled over to my feet, I would have told her but she was arguing with her brother, something about poisoning him. She wouldn't be wearing those clothes if she was mine, well saying that she wouldn't be wearing anything if she was mine but that's another matter. I must say she looks lovely when she blushes, she then snapped that she liked me in my muzzle and straight jacket, I nearly said that she should wear her clothes more often, or even just wearing the shirt would be good, minus the vest and other strange undergarments garment, of course I've managed to get out of my straight jacket again, I'm going to go up and see her. I want to know how she got the necklace, and maybe talk to her about other things; do you think she'll be mine? I hope so. _

_1.30_

_I HATE BEING A VAMPIRE, I HATE it. I nearly bite her, she tasted so good. That damm cat scratched her arm I couldn't resist; she tasted heavenly much better than that other human did, miles better. I wanted more, I wasn't biting her I was just trying to get more blood out the scratch, I could hear her blood beginning to pound, I could feel the pulse throbbing in her hand… and she made me stop, I didn't release how hard I'd been holding her, until she hit me across the head and pulled away, I know she was probably going to try and run, I acted automatically and pulled her back against my body, she began to struggle, I apologised again and again I didn't want her to go, I caressed her hair gently, she gradually began to calm down, I felt her try to pull away, I tightened my arms around her, I'd asked her how she'd got the necklace half out of curiosity and the other half because I wanted to distract her ,so she'd stop trying to pull away, she went as if to tell me but seemed to change her mind, she snapped out asking why I wanted to know instead, I didn't want her to think I was asking because I didn't trust her, my family and I had been trying to get the necklace from the slayers for years, which is what I told her, how had she a human, clever and brave, but a human none the less had got the necklace in a though hours. This is what I asked her, her answer to that was to tell me to stop acting like I'm superior to human, after all she stated I'd be becoming one soon, I hope so. She explained to me how she got the necklace, why had she put her life at risk to help us, god knows what would have happened if Rookery had caught her. I asked her why she was on our side, mine and my family's I mean, she thought that Rookery was wrong to hunt us, after all she'd explained we wanted to be human, and we didn't kill humans, that was a lie, I did. I'd nearly killed her! Which she'd rejected by saying that I'd stopped when I'd had the chance if I'd really wanted to bite her I would have pulled her back, but I didn't. I wanted to kiss her then. I had been the whole time I'd been with her. Instead I began to kiss down her neck lingering at her pulse which I might add had begun to rapidly speed up, I took Rookery's necklace out my pocket and put it around her neck, after all she deserves to look after it, me and my father don't. I still can't believe she said yes, I asked her if she'd let me court her when I was a human and she said yes. I made her promise to wait, not forever, I don't want her to wait that long, I hope we find the amulet, I've never more wanted to be human, I wish I was still with her. But the sun is coming up! I wanted to stay kissing her, until the sun came up and after. I will though when I become human, and the sun won't burn my face off. _

**I didn't want to put how Gregory and his family turned into vampires, I couldn't think of a good enough theory, so I decided to just leave it. The diary was annoying, I just didn't want to write exactly what's happened but just in a different POV I wanted to put his feelings and stuff into it as well. The scene at the cliff was there a set time to it? Was it 4 months and then they come back? I'm not sure, well I've put it as two weeks anyway, Thanks for reading.**

**Domino 2 **


	6. Chapter 7

**I don't own the little vampire **

Chapter 7

I turned over the page eagerly, only to find there wasn't another entry. I sighed disappointed. That must have been his last one. 'Well obviously' I thought shaking my head in exasperation.

"Liz!" Mum called from upstairs.

"Yeah?" I shouted

"Where going to the market if you want to come."

"Yeah, I'm coming" I called sliding off the basket. Since we come back from the cliff my punishment off being grounded had gone out the window, mainly because both me and Tony where to depressed to do anything anyway. I picked up the diary debating wherever to leave it down here or take it upstairs with me 'well' I reasoned 'there was no point me leaving it down here I might as well take it upstairs.' I rolled my eye at my dumbness and took the book and note back upstairs with me.

"Are you ready to go sweet heart?" Mum asked as I closed the cellar door

"Yeah, I'll just be a minute I need to put something upstairs" I said walking quickly to the stairs. I quickly put the diary into my room and shut the door behind me. Meeting Tony on the landing.

"Hey tone."

"Hey Liz" Tony said gloomily

I sighed at my little brother and walked down the stairs

"Do I have to go to town" Whined Tony

"Yes!" Me, mum and Dad said

"Why?"

"Because it'll do you good" Mum said

"Because, it's funny seeing you whine" I added

Tony scowled at me. I grinned as we got into the car. We drove in silence,

"Mum, is it ok if I go off on my own for a while, I need some new batteries for my camera, and there's this book store I haven't been in yet."

"Ok, have you got your phone?"

"Yeah" I said getting out of the car.

"We'll be in the market." Mum said

"Right, see you later" I said and walked down the road. I visited the book shop first, it was a fairly small shop, book shelves where lined up against the wall, there was a small wood fire in the corner, with red leather chairs surrounding it. I loved the shop immediately; I looked around in there for a while, smiling at the tall old man behind the desk. Only to then pull myself away, to the photographic shop, It was vastly different from the book shop, the whole shop was painted white with grey flooring there was a mineral on the back wall behind the counter of a white flower, silver shelves took up the rest of the walls I looked around for the battery's I needed, Giving a small Ha when I found them, I walked up to the counter and waited to pay for them.

"Did you hear about the new family that are moving into that yellow house near the market?" Amanda asked me.

She owns the shop, and is the towns match maker; she always says it brings more money in, because people pay for her to take pictures at weddings, I think it's because she likes eating the cake AT the weddings. I smiled at her warmly

"No, I haven't" I confessed, "any wedding contenders?"

"No", the parents are already married" Amanda said sadly "Saying that the oldest is a handsome one."

I laughed thanking her for the battery's, I walked over to the door, putting the battery's in my bag, only to have the door slammed into my face, I looked up from the floor, rubbing my head. And sighed when I saw who it was.

"Why is it whenever we meet, I always end up on the floor?" I asked looking at the boy above me, he had short hair and was wearing a black t shirt and had a black collar around his neck.

"Maybe the worlds hinting at something" He said grinning.

"Oh yeah," I said raising my eyebrows.

"Hmm," he said "I think I'm in the wrong place" he then got onto the floor next to me. Wrapping me in his arms and pulling me against his chest.

I laughed.

"We can't sit here all day you know, we'll be in the way." I sighed

"Hmm" Gregory said getting up then helping me up off the floor.

"Are you ok? Sorry about your head." Said Gregory trying not to smile

"Shut up." I said picking my bag up off the floor

"What? I said I was sorry!" sniggered Gregory

"Oh yeah, course you are your, face says it all" I said walking out the door. Ignoring Amanda's giggling in the background. We got half way down the street when Gregory turned me round to face him and kissed me gently, I wrapped my arms around his neck, my god I'd missed him and I pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

"Ehh" said two voices from behind us, I pulled away to see Rudolph and Tony looking at us Rudolph pretending to puck. Anna was just behind, going on about true love and first kisses or something. I pulled myself fully away from Gregory and tried and probably failed miserably to stop the blush spreading across my face, I felt Gregory wrap his arms around me.

"What are you midgets looking at?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing" said Tony smirking as he turned away

"It's just are you supposed to try and eat Liz's face like that?" asked Rudolph with false innocence.

"Get here you little…" Gregory shouted going to grab him; Rudolph laughed and ran away followed closely by Gregory. I rolled my eyes and followed them at a slower pace. My smile widened when I saw Tony 'accidently' trip Gregory up. Anna came to stand next to me,

"Liz."

"Hmm"

Are you glad you met us?" asked Anna, I looked at Tony, who was trying to rescue Rudolph from Gregory, who was dangling him upside down. I grinned.

"Yes, Yes I am very glad."

**So what do you guys think? I was debating about making a one-shot about what happens afterwards, do you think I should? I was giggling to myself as I read it through, that it is a running thing that whenever Liz sees's Gregory (Well most times she sees him) she ends up on the floor, it kind of just happened. Thanks for reading.**

**Domino 2 **


End file.
